


pick a star on the dark horizon

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Yotsuba & Frisk [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yotsuba to! | Yotsuba&!
Genre: Canon Death, Discussion of Death, Gen, Implied Soriel, Paying Respects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: There's a lot of things that grown-ups think kids don't know.





	

Yotsuba knew that grown-ups thought kids couldn't understand some things. 

That was why Toriel looked surprised when Yotsuba told her ice creams came from cow milk or Sans would grin wider and comment on her brightness when she said red ramen cups meant spicy.  
She knew what it meant when the two stole glances at each other quickly. It was like that movie. Frisk didn't have to point it out to her or anything.

Today was an exciting day. Frisk was going to introduce her to more Monsters. They both waited in the special room, which had a tatami floor and a screen covering something up. Frisk was teaching her simple words in sign language, scribbling and drawing on the paper.

Toriel walked into the room and gently knocked on the wall. She said, "I'm sorry, my dears, but Undyne and Alphys said they couldn't make it. Would you two like to go to the department store instead?"

Frisk nodded their head and Yotsuba made her agreement loud and clear.

"All right, let me clean up a little first."

Toriel closed the door and Frisk looked up quickly. They quickly wrote something down and showed it to Yotsuba.

"You have something to show me?"

They nodded and crawled over to the screen. They pulled it aside and there was a family altar. It was fairly large and they waved for Yotsuba to come over.  
She sat beside them and wished she'd brought candy as an offering to put there. Frisk carefully opened the altar.

There was only one photograph, which was sepia in color. There was a Monster that looked like a smaller version of Toriel and a Human child that looked like the ghost Frisk drew. Both of them were holding huge bundles of flowers.  
There were other items in the altar. A toy knife with a faded ribbon tied around it. A tutu folded neatly with ballet shoes on top. A bandana folded under a pair of gloves. A burnt pan with a dirty apron folded into it and broken glasses atop a withered, yellow-paged notebook. A cowboy hat with a toy gun nestled inside.

Frisk's smile was melancholy. They bowed their head.

Yotsuba knew a lot of things grown-ups didn't expect her to know. This wasn't a game or any of her business.

She bowed her head and silently promised those gone to bring candy.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from The Call by Regina Spektor. I feel like Frisk would have collected the items of the other children and want to keep them in remembrance.


End file.
